Kfiatki z sesji
Najzabawniejsze momenty Ethonu. Będą uzupełniane w miarę regularnie. Cherie/Lorca - Lilith Pris - Soki Doc - Ghunnar Castiel - Red Ashley - Shimon Nicole - Yua Borgo - Tower Shin - Hellzen Yezabel/Yeza - Mistifical Zoya - Viviane Dan - Arek Alex - Grzechu Jelena - Inque Nikolaj/Wladimir/późniejsze kwiatki mg i BNi - Kris * Tower do Frasta: To ja podchodzę do niego, przyciągam głowę barmana do swojej i całuję... Frast patrzy na niego po czym Tower z błagającą miną: Ale Frast, tylko nie każ mi tego odgrywać. * Siedzimy w kanałach totalna ciemność. Frast mówi: Osoby z noktowizją zapraszam do mnie... Idzie cały tłum... poza Krisem * Offtop w czasie pobytu w klubie Pink Cadliac. Tower patrzy na Krisa i stwierdza: Teraz zaczynam żałować, że zgodziłem się na wszystko co można zrobić z moją postacią... *Nikolaj stoi z zakupami. Jelena patrzy na niego i wkurwiona mówi: Weź spierdalaj z tym na statek... Na co Nikolaj patrzy na droida sprzątającego. Po chwili chce wieszać zakupy na nim i mówi do niego: Trzymaj stary, zawieź to do mojej kajuty... Jelena robi się czerwona i sprawia wrażenie jakby chciała zabić Nikolaja *przed sesją, ktoś, nie pamiętam kto:'' 'cherie musi uważać, bo jeszcze sobie tipsa złamie.'' lillyth: spokojnie, nie złamie, ona ma syntpaznokcie. *jelena i cherie siedzą w jacuzzi i podsłuchują yezabel i mikey za ścianą jelena deklaruje:'' 'tańczymy do muzki, do której oni się pieprzą'' *Frast: do hangaru wchodzi mecha-ghoul, jest ogromny, ma te 4 metry. Doc: Dobra, zaczynamy, zaraz włączam magnes. Jelena: Zdejmuję gorset. *walka z mecha-ghoulem, wszyscy naładowani akcją. Doc: Rzucam Yezabeli EMP. Yezabel: Ale ja nie mam ręki! *Akcja w hangarze... mecha-ghul wychodzi na miasto i aby powstrzymać go.... Jelena: Yezabel no dalej szarpnij mnie! Yezabel: O___o Jelena: no dalej YEZABEL! Bij mnie! Yezabel: O_____________________o Jelena: No przywal mi!!!!!!!!!! Yezabel: okej... Jelena: FRAST ON MNIE UDERZYŁA! * Przygotowanie przed włączeniem magnesu do akcji. Ściąganie wszystkich metalowych rzeczy. Yeza: Ściągam moje biotyczne ramię i... chowam do torby bo mi przeszkadza *Frast: "Doc jest przestronny, jasny i dobrze oświetlony..." (chodziło oczywiście o dok w porcie lotniczym, ale gracze nie załapali) *Pod ziemią, poza kopułą, na misji coś przemknęło... korytarzem, malutkie i z błyszczącymi oczkami... Jelena: Jezu to tylko szczur! Pris: Ja pierdole Jelena szczury są gigantyczne! Jelena: No to kurwa co!? Jeżyk se POPIERDALA? *Jelena wynegocjowała przez telefon podwójną stawkę za godzinę.... Pris: No to co załoga? Robimy piknik!? *Podczas akcji... Inka - ja chyba jestem ranna!? MG - no tak leje Ci się krew z uda Jelena - związuje je jedną z ośmiornic! *W pokoju medycznym siedzi na krześle pacjent gotowy do tortur Yezabel... obok siedzi Cliford czytając gazetę... Yezabel - ale przejdźmy do konkretów DŻIM Mediafon - KA-STRA-CJA KA-STRA-CJA! *axel do doca: jestem synem mecha-boga, w dwójcy jedynego, manifestującego się jak hardware i software. *maria do pris, przez mediafon: no, ciągle uciekam przed jakąś grupą… '' *Wieprz pokazuje znak Victorii'' Pris: -Co? cisza '' '' -zwycięstwo? -pokój? -przeleciałeś Jezę? -dwa? -jesteś pojebany? -ach WŁOSY!!!!! *Jelena rozmawia z Dante o plotkach i nowych newsach Jelena: No i patrz nawet Wladimir do mnie napisał! Dante: ... (wymowne milczenie) Jelena: Ale nie nie! No patrz napisał, że jakieś miasto straciło łączność i każdy kto tam je.... Dante wchodzący jej w słowo: Ta kurwa.. to się nazywa podryw.. na miasto *Pan i Władca: Sikam tu, bo to przecież jedna wielka kuweta! Doc: Przecież nie sika się do własnej kuwety. Wszyscy: ... Pris: Coś ci chyba nie wyszło, Doc. Doc: ...No... *Wizażysta-bi: Jeden koleś właśnie wykręcił mi sutki! Jak on mógł to zrobić???? Pris tonem pustej laski: pewnie rękami!... *Pan i Władca ': Niższy bycie, zaraz dostąpisz zaszczytu bycia...moją kuwetą! '' *'' '' '' Jelena: Jaka cudowna impreza, prawda Susie???? '' Jak się bawisz Pris?'' Pris: O taaaaaak! Tu jest fanta''kurwa''stycznie!!!! *Frastie: Pris trafiła mu strzykawką w oko Inq: Wyciągam mu ją Frastie: Galaretowata gałka oczna zwisa mu z oczodołu Inq: Wciskam ją z powrotem palcem! Soki: ........ >.< *Cherie (na wynajętym statku): Jest tu jakaś spora przestrzeń wolna, gdzie można się swobodnie rozłożyć, np. spać? Kris(mg): Nie. Cherie: Łe. Czyli nie zmieści się moja różowa, dmuchana, dwuosobowa, przenośna sofa? *Yezabel: Jakbyś nie zauważyła, to przez 8 godzin spałam! Jelena: Raczej się''zawiesiłaś''! Widziałaś, żeby ktoś tak kiedyś spał przyczepiony do laptopa? *Żaba: To nie bierzecie ze sobą Yezabel? Jelena: Pojebało Cię! Żeby mi się z komputerem w centrum informatycznym pieprzyła?! * Yeza: Frast, zdjęłam spodnie i upycham do góry! Frast(MG): Zdjęłaś spodnie. No, to ewidentnie pomogło!... * Jelena: No to chaos. Nie no, spoko, oni i tak mnie nie lubią, przecież Jezus mi już raz przypierdolił rurą w łeb. *Chaotyczna akcja MG - Cherie widzisz jak Adam atakuje Marcusa! Leci na Ciebie szafa! Co robisz? Cherie - STRZE-SKACZE! *Atakuje nas mutek przybity wszystkimi kończynami do drzwi prowadzących do szybu windy (od wewnątrz) i właśnie usiłuje je otworzyć. Jego twarz na wysokości naszych. Nicole: Wyciągam zawleczkę i wsadzam mu granat w paszczę!!! Pris : Co zrobiłaś? N : wsadziłam mu granat do ust. P : Acha. Obie: ... Obie: ... Obie: *Sesja z serii cyberświat w konsoli zmysłów. Gracze po trzech sesjach (każda okazywała się fikcyjnym światem z konsoli zmysłów) - leci na nas 6 robotów bojowych, mg deklaruje, że za nimi widzimy że leci więcej: Morten (BN): SPIERDALAMY!!!!!!!!!!! Gracze chórkiem: NIE! To konsola zmysłów! Musimy biec w ich stronę! Skoro ich jest tyle to znaczy że tam jest coś ważnego I SYSTEM NIE CHCE NAS PRZEPUŚCIĆ! (i gracze pobiegli w stronę hordy robotów gdzie w walce z jednym odnosili poważne rany) Na co mgi..... Ja tylko pamiętam z szokowany wyraz twarzy Frasta XD *Dan, po wysłuchaniu opowieści achrika, naszego księgowego: to było ciekawe... trochę nudne... ale ciekawe... * Frast rozmawia jako Dante, który dopiero co wstał z łóżka, ze Sterydem, pod koniec rozmowy w której Dante biegał po pokoju i żywo coś gestykulował.. *Steryd: Dobra Dante tylko UBIERZ w końcu te bokserki i idziemy... Dante: (panicznie zakrywa się poduszką w strategicznym miejscy) aaa.. bo ja jestem taki... ROZTRZEPANY... z rana Steryd: Nie chce wiedzieć co to oznacza... (zerka znacząco na poduszkę) *Tuż po sytuacji z roztrzepaniem Jelena: A chuj poślizgnęłam sięna TWOIM szamponie... Dante: TO nie był szampon.... Jelena: ......................................................... *Złapaliśmy gościa i próbowaliśmy go przekonać że jesteśmy wierzący.. Pris: Jestem MESJASZEM Zakonnik: Tak nie wygląda mesjasz... Pris: A jak wygląda? Jelena: Niebieski kwiat i kolce *Frast i Kris do Inki i Soka: Chcecie wiedzieć jak robi Frorgianin!? Inka: NIe Frast i Kris: (zaczynają serię dziwnych kląskań i innych odgłosów) Inka: Brzmi jak bardzo samotny mężczyzna nocą... *Maria: My jesteśmy feministkami, wolimy KOBIETY Jelena: Nie! Ja nie! Nie pamiętacie BURDELMAMY? Maria: Nie... Jelena: Nie pamiętacie...? (nieco bardziej niepewnie) Maria: Nie.... ? Jelena: Ups... Co za burdelmama? Jaka burdelmama? Kto jest burdelmamą???? Jelena: GOOOOOLIAT Maria: Goliat jest burdelmamą?!?! *Pris między akcjami, w chwili oddechu rozmawia z Dante Pris: To co z tą burdelmamą? Dante: A co ma być? Pris: No kto to!? D ante: Jelena, a co nie WIEDZIAŁAŚ?! *Ogólnie dowiedzieliśmy się że Yezabel wybudziła się po kilku miesiącach ze śpiączki, ale do nikogo się nie odzywa, okazało się że ma uszkodzone struny głosowe... Yeza jak wszyscy się pewnie zgodzą jest wredną suką i z tego słynie że jest zawsze niemiła XD Jelena: Pris weź monokular Pris: Ale ja nie mam Jelena: To masz! Od Yezabel Pris: ZGODZIŁA SIĘ?! Jelena: No wiesz... pytałam czy nie ma nic przeciwko, ale nic nie mówiła... *Igor grabarz mierzy Dantego (zapewne sprawdzał czy pasuje do trumny) Jelena: Ja mogę Ci podać wszystkie jego wymiary! Pris: WSZYSTKIE!? *Debata na temat złego soku... co to gracze myśleli przez dobre 15 min że chodzi gościowi o jakiś alkohol... Igor: SOK! SOK! SEKTA OBŁĄKANYCH KATATONIĄ! Pris: A co to kurwa jest "katatonia"? Jelena: No wiesz... chodzi mu o najebanych! * Jelena: Masz! Schowaj się!! Steryd (wchodzi): Co się tu dzieje? Dante : Jestem poduszką... jestem poduszką... *Na statku planowana jest dezynfekcja. Postacie muszą wynieść się na kilka godzin do miasta. Morten: No.. weźcie wszystkie zwierzęta. Dan.. weź swojego węża... Jelena: To zabrzmiało DWUZNACZNIE Morten... *Dan: no.. poza najemnikami, jesteśmy także żołnierzami, więc to w sumie tak, jakby było nas czterech, a nie dwóch! Jelena: Jak widzisz 4 to się już delirium nazywa.... *Sesja na której jesteśmy przesłuchiwani przez duchownego, księdza, a raczej inkwizytora: Inkwizytor Nikodemus (Kris): Panno Cervantes, ciekaw jestem czy wiesz, że w waszej załodze jest JUDASZ!? Jelena (Inq): Nie. Ja znam całą załogę, nikt nie ma tak na imię... Nikodemus: _^_' *: Grunewald, tylda, Carter. Pris do Nicole: Hej, co to jest tylda? Nicole: Nie wiem, może drugie imię? *Morten(Frast): Wymyślcie sobie jakieś nazwiska jako przykrywkę, byle nie związane z nikim z załogi! Pris: Aaaaw, jaka szkoda, chciałam sobie wziąć twoje... Jelena(chyba):Gertruda Ernst! Morten: Taaaa? To zgadnijcie jak mają na imię moje dzieci! Pris: Ernestyna Ernst! Cherie: Ernie Ernst! Jelena: Ernstwald Ernst! Nicole: Ernstwald Ernst z Ernstsquadu! * Frast(mg): Z ciemności wyłania się pełznący po podłodze potworny, demoniczny kształt... graczki:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Wszyscy muszą sobie wymyślić jakąś chorobę psychiczną na misję w szpitalu psychiatrycznym Cherie/Lilith: Frast Frast FRAAAAŚCIU ja chcę być nimfomanką! Pis/Soki: JA i tak już słyszę głosy... Nicole/Yua: To ja będę miała manię prześladowczą! Jelena/Inq: (po chwili zastanowienia...) to ja będę myślała że jestem Jeleną Cervantes! *Głópawka w wymyślaniu nowych imion i nazwisk jako przykrywki Tommy: To w końcu jak się nazwiecie? Jelena/Inq: MORNST ERNST-GREY *Sytuacja ma miejsce przed bramką która sprawdza wszystkie nasze wszczepy. Frast: Ale musicie powiedzieć jakie macie wszczepy i czy można się przez nie komunikować, bo jak nie to i tak wam zablokują nadajniki. Więc jak możecie się przez coś połączyć to MUSICIE mi powiedzieć, bo to nie przejdzie! Lilith/Cherie: rany Frast no ani przez oczy ani przez pochwę nie mogę nawiązać połączenia! *Pris: Szpital psychiatryczny ma jedną dobrą stronę - tu przynajmniej nikogo nie będzie dziwić, że gadam do siebie! * Inque: Bije od niego takim... Arek:...odorem. *Soki/Pris czytająca fragment biblii: I.. nazwał to Jahwe Widzi Yua/Nicole: JAHWE FIDŻI! Pris dzielnie kontynuuje czytanie Biblii: I wziął go Abraham... Nicole: Ten Abraham to osiołek? Inque/Jelena do Pris: Ej Ty znasz tego Abrahama...? Pris: No nie no, jak no, on nie żyje! Jelena: To głupią macie tą biblię, nasza jest przynajmniej o prawdziwych ludziach *Pris pokazuje Jelenie biblię Jelena: Tak wiem co to jest, to podróbka biblii mojego ojca! *Wolfie (Frast): Pris jeśli Twój ojciec mnie zabije to i tak się nic nie stanie, bo przecież ogólnie nie jestem nikim ważnym Jelena: Nooo... a jeśli mnie zabije to dopiero poczuje GNIEW BOŻY! Mój Ojciec jest przynajmniej prawdziwy, a nie jakieś Jahwe FIDŻI Nicole nieśmiało: Ale to była wyspa... *WOlfie: No zabij mnie! Jelena: Nie! Wolfie: No zabij mnie jelena, przecież mnie potem pozszywasz! Jelena: I kurwa czym niby mam cię zeszyć? Dupą!? *Nicol by otworzyć oporne drzwi: Chucham im w panel! *Frast (o jednym takim bnie co to dowodzi oddziałem szpiegowskim): No Dante jak czegoś szuka i chce to znaleźć, to nie ma bata - zawsze znajdzie! Inq: Ta.. chyba że szuka swoich majtek *<środek walki> Dan: Podchodzę do rogu i rzucam granat! Frast: Granat wybucha! Odłamki lecą wszędzie! Dan: wychylam się! * Morten: Teraz to już nie jest wróg, nie jest żołnierz, to człowiek, z imieniem i nazwiskiem! To Thomas Rufus, człowiek, równy nam wszystkim, ze swoją ludzką godnością i to jest najważniejsze! Thomas Rufus! Prawda oficerze? ''' *Lorca: cofam się na ścianę, żeby skoczyć pajacykiem na misia! Frast: ' to cofasz się czy skaczesz? xD' ' *Kreweta:' chcesz coś do picia? Pris: ' fajkę.' ' *Kapłan:' przybył święty Wojownik. Prosi o rozmowę. po chwili '' '' Lorca: ' o co mu chodziło? ' Ashley: ' najpewniej będziemy mieć styczność z jakąś figurą wojskowo-religijną, cechującą się niezwykłą siłą bądź charyzmą, cieszącą się niezwykłym szacunkiem, pewnie też posiadającą niezwykłe talenty bojowe... ' Lorca: już cicho! '' *na zupełnie nieznanym statku wroga'' Lorca: to co robimy? Ashley: ' to wiesz co? Może poczekajmy co zrobią te dziwne błyski przed nami i potem zobaczymy...' ' *Charlie:' mama, jesteś złym rodzicem. Nie dbasz o mnie. Przyjdzie opieka społeczna i mnie zabierze! Pris: ' taaak, jestem złym rodzicem. Będziesz lepić pająki z plasteliny w nowym, lepszym domu, z nowymi lepszymi rodzicami! ' Charlie: ' to pójdę się spakować. ' Pris: ' zabierz skarpetki.' *Trevor: Jestem assasinem Zjednoczonej Esencji. Lester: Znakomicie. Jestem 40-letnim ludzkim murzynem. *Ashley: Mi się stało coś złego. Rob: Co takiego? Ash: Nic takiego. Weszlam na minę. *Barmanka: Wiesz jak trudno tu o porządnego mężczyznę? Wszyscy to śmierdzący mechanicy! *Alex: Czyli rozumiem, że jeśli będę patrzył ci na cycki, ale nie będę oblizywać warg i nie będę śmierdzącym mechanikiem, to wszystko jest ok? *Barmanka: Chodzi, snuje się, ogląda wszystkich... no jest agresywny! *Ashley: Dysponuję sztucznym ciałem. Drag: Najsss... Mogę obejrzeć? * Lorca: No zrób coś!! Ash: No nie wiem... to może... opowiedz mi co o mnie wiesz?